


The one that got away

by cigarettesncoffee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesncoffee/pseuds/cigarettesncoffee
Summary: Toni and Cheryl shared a brief romance 5 years ago but it didn't work out. Five years later and Toni still can't stop thinking about her. Will they ever get their happy ending?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 11





	The one that got away

Toni doesn’t believe in love stories. She never has. Even when she was a little girl, she never imagined meeting her prince (or princess, in her case), falling in love, getting married and starting a family. All of the girls in school talked about what kind of wedding they wanted, what their dress would look like or what they would call their kids. Not Toni. She did not imagine running off into the sunset with some guy or girl who she would spend the rest of her life with. The concept of ‘the one’ sounded absolutely ridiculous to her and love stories made her roll her eyes and she gagged at the stupidity of it all.

It could have stemmed down to the fact that she was never really surrounded by love as a kid so she didn’t quite understand it. Her dad walked out of her life when she was five years old and she never saw him again. Her mom moved on with another man but that relationship was definitely not sunshine and rainbows. It was toxic and hurtful and not what the movies and books said it would be. From the outside looking in, she could see that her mother was not truly happy but didn’t want to be alone and that confused her. The notion that you need to be with someone, even if that person serves no purpose in benefiting your life just so you aren’t alone didn’t make any sense to her. She would rather be alone.  
For most of her life she was alone, she was always someone’s second choice, including her parents. They both put other people before her even when they knew she was unhappy. She heard that her father had gotten married and had two more children but still made no effort to be involved in her life and she had cried to her mother on several occasions because of her partner but it didn’t matter. They choose them over her, so she had never really felt love and began to despise it. That all changed when she moved to New York after high school and met the best people in the world. Friends that genuinely cared about her and made her happy. Especially one.  
One that made her question everything she ever believed. That made her feel things she had never felt before. That made her heart beat faster than it ever had. Even if she didn’t realise it. She was in love. And it was exactly like the movies and books said it would be.


End file.
